Dana's weak spot
by Natalie X Dan forever
Summary: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING! this is just a really short story that came o mind when i was watching a very old Episode of Zoey 101. Ya i watch that show and i love it with all my heart. This is like the first story Ive ever written so let me know what you think


Danas P.o.v

I was back at PCA, and I was happy about it. There was only one problem. _Reese, _I thought, _I'm going to have to see him again, The boy who stole my heart then shattered it. _I was holding back tears as I hugged Zoey, Chase, Michael, Quinn and even Nicole.

Zoey smiled at me "Why did you come back! Omg, this year will be so fun now that your back."

I laughed "Chill out Zoey. And I came back cause I missed all of you."

Nicole smiled "Lets get to the lounge." We all nodded in agreement, and before long we were in the lounge talking like wild animals. Someone cleared there throught and I looked up my eyes meeting my worst enemy. I looked away as Nicole asked a question.

"Did you hit second base with anyone in France. (AN: if I spelled that wrong sorry. And I cant rember if she went to Paris or France)

I smiled lightly "Ya I did it with one boy. And I regret it to this day."

3rd P.o.v

Logan scoffed "Ya doubt that. You probley did it with every boy you met. Your just a slut. A big slutty whore." They all thought she would fight back but she didn't. The tears welled up in her eyes, of corse she wouldn't lose my cool in front of them so she stood, wiped the tears that had fallen and ran from the building.

Logan looked dumbfounded "I was only playing with her god. She needs to take a chill pill."

Zoey stood up "Logan her mom got arrested because she was being a slut and cheated on Dana's dad. You hit a nerve that I'm afraid we might not be able fix" She ran after Dana trying to get her.

Zoey's P.o.v

I ran after Dana with all my might. I found her by the beach. I approached slowly, not wanting to scare her with my sudden presence. When she spoke it was weak and sad, I was used to her voice being mean and harsh.

She said "I'm sorry Zoey. That's what my mom called me when she was taken to jail. She said I wasn't supposed to be here, that I'm not good enough for her time. That I wasn't good enough to be part of her, that I should just go die in a hole. He hit the thing that brought up mom in the worst possibly time. When she hated me"

I could tell she was trying not to break out crying in front of me. I couldn't stand to see her this way. Its just not right. I'm used to the strong outgoing Dana. This is a side I've never see, and to be honest I never wanted to see her like this. But here I am trying to comfort her in the best way possible. I sat beside her sadly then in the first time since I yelled at Logan spoke.

"Come on Dana lets head back to the dorm and you can get some sleep. This will all blow over and you and Logan can go back to secretly loving each other but telling us all you hate each other." I smiled and she laughed.

Dana stood and sighed "I'm going to be strong. That's what my father would want from me. I'm not letting _Reese get to me. _Not ever again. Thanks" She smiled at me and I sighed. We walked back to the dorm in silence. I think I could really trust Dana this time._ And I'm really going to try to have a heart to heart conversation with her in the morning. Then I'll let her give Logan a piece of her. He deserves whats coming to him. And I know he wont like it at all. _I smiled evily at the thought_._

**The next day! (still Zoeys Pov)**

When i woke up Dana was gone. I wasnt scared she was probley going to kick Logans butt. And for once i didnt care. I got out of bed showered, dressed, did my make-up and when i got up Dana was back

"Where were you?" I smiled evily already knowing the answer

"Taking the trash out." I looked at the garbage can. It was still overflowing so i knew she was lying. I ran down the stairs to find logan chained to the basketball hoop in only boxers. i couldn'' help but laugh at the sight. He was thrasing and kicking trying to get free as people took pictures with their phones and walked past trying not to fall over with laughter.

Logan looked at me "Zoey! Help me, please! I'll make out with you if you free me!" He winked at me and i pretend to throw up. Grabbing my throat and bending over making gross noises.

"I'll help but if you try and kiss me ill kill you in your sleep." I walked over and helped him laughing as he ran across campus towards the boys dorm rooms. Dana came up and walked over to me.

"AW! whyd did you let that jerk go!" She crossed her arms in an attempt to try and look like a pouting 5 year old. I laughed and hugged her, in my suprise she hugged back. When she pushed me away i smiled at her.

"Dana I'm so happy your back and im sorry logans an idiot." She smiled at me and we walked back to the dorm were nicole was still snoring like a drunk elephant.

**I dont know if this is the end or not so just review if this should be the end or not! thanks so much for reading my stupid story.**


End file.
